


[平叶]手套

by takaminalove



Category: smoothleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[平叶]手套

[平叶]手套

叶修觉得心好累。  
听说任务只要保护委托人安全其他行为随意他才接下的，没想到委托人倒是安安份份，他的手上却如些爱折腾。  
叶修有点眼神死的看着被人掐着颈抛到一旁的手下一号和只会像女人一样尖叫惊呼的手下们，再看看站在中间的身影。年轻男子的身形匀称，肌肉不多但充满力量，眼神发出冷光，看起来心情相当不好，身上散发着危险气息，无形造成众人不敢靠近的气氛。  
叶修舔舔嘴唇，这个看起来身材不错。

孙哲平心情不好，多年的流浪也不能让他学会忍耐。他正因为被冒犯不耐烦，想找一个人好好的发洩。  
被孙哲平扔出去的壮汉正趴在地上痛苦的咳嗽，看到孙哲平向自己走过来，就像看到死神降临在面前。  
「啧啧啧，就叫你们喝少点，出事了吧。」  
一阵风声啸过，孙哲平反射性的接过向他飞来的物件，是一隻纯白色手套。

望向声音源头，只见楼上有个少年懒懒的撑着头倚在扶手位，露出了与白色手套相衬的，白皙无暇的手。  
「你的同伴？」孙哲平挑眉，他一眼便看出，这个人很强。他竟然是这群杂碎的同伴？  
「不算是，就是看你身手不错，有兴趣打一场吗？」叶修淡淡的笑着，却掩饰不到眼中不断闪烁着的浓厚战意。

孙哲平笑得张狂，举起戴着黑手套的手，眼神挑衅的向叶修勾了勾手指。  
双方的战意在眼中翻腾。  
叶修翻身跃下，稳稳落地。

两人拔剑相向，无数剑光闪过，速度快到让人捉摸不透，只听到金属碰撞的声音。  
双方都积极进攻，没任何闪避的动作，只靠着剑身阻挡对方的攻势，幼细的剑在他们手上灵活舞动着，犹如拥有生命的活物一般散发犀利凌人的气势，勇勐的命中对方的要害。  
决斗不过是瞬息之间便完结了。  
双方的剑峰同时指到了对方的脖子。

「好身手。」叶修语气亲暱的轻笑着，放下手中的剑，紧张凝固的气氛一下子纾缓。  
双方深深的凝视一会儿，与刚才充满战意的眼神不一样，两人的眼中都闪着异样的光，好像飢渴得想把对方生呑下去。  
同类的气息。  
「旅馆都没房间了吧，来我这吧。」叶修搭着孙哲平的肩膀进房，对叶修的自作主张，  
他只是瞥一眼没任何抗拒。  
「谁敢试试再惹祸，呵！」关门的前一刻，叶修阴冷的笑声使一众人头皮发麻，面面相视沉默了一会，蔫着头的乖乖回房间睡觉。

一进房间，两人的手便不规矩的在对方身上乱摸。  
「名字？」两人的脸贴近到不能再近，炽热的吐息喷在对方的脸上。  
「重要吗？」叶修平淡的表示拒绝，孙哲平也没所谓，反正只是想度过愉快的一夜。  
孙哲平把叶修推在床上。  
「急成这样？」  
叶修推开孙哲平，开始脱衣服。  
首先把斗蓬脱掉，却不动繁複的外衣，反而先脱下身。  
他把长靴脱掉，露出被包裹住的美好的小腿线条，然后慢慢抬高分开大腿，脱下紧身裤。  
紧身裤下的是白皙修长的大腿，在叶修故意放缓动作慢慢的脱衣时，每一个动作都特别色情暗含挑逗，孙哲平能隐约看到他绷紧的臀部和胯下稍微抬头的红色肉物。

孙哲平的眼神愈发幽暗，心裡的欲火越烧越盛，现在他只想直接把压在身下直接操进去，干得他一边浪叫一边哭着求饶，把他操到老实。  
他便勐然把还没脱光的叶修推倒在床上，一手握住刚露出来呼吸新鲜空气的小叶修。  
孙哲平还戴着他的黑手套的状态直接隔着手套帮撸，手套多柔软也不比人的手，孙哲平的手上下揉搓时带来的刺痛感令叶修蹩眉想避开，奈何身上的人力气意外的大，他的上身被紧紧按住。好像为了惩罚他的不听话，肉物被不轻不重的捏了一下，引来叶修的低哼。  
适应过后，叶修开始感受到不一样的快感。阴茎就像被长满长厚厚硬硬满是茧的手握住，灵活的搓揉按摩，不停剌激他的敏感点，每下的动作都让他又痒又爽，透明的黏液从铃口溢出来。  
「转身。」叶修舒服得半眯眼睛，耳旁响起因忍耐着欲望而变得沙哑和低沉的声线。  
被服侍的爽的叶修老实的转身，还配合的噘高屁股，左右摇晃一下。  
孙哲平并不是个有耐性的人，难得今天遇到个相当中意的对象想温柔一点，但被对方一再撩拨，仅有的耐心被抛诸脑后。  
他打开随身携带的软膏，浓郁的玫瑰味扑鼻而来。他急躁的挖出一大坨软膏，涂抹在两隻手指上隔着手套为窄小的入口做扩张。叶修的裡面相当热，软膏很快便溶化成红色的液体，使肉穴看起来更红艳。  
孙哲平的手套质地不错，但毕竟隔着布料，不同于前面的分身，幼嫩敏感的肠壁很快便被弄得红肿刺痛。  
「快把手套拿掉。」后面的不适让叶修带着哭腔，连忙扭动腰部想把侵占内部的手指挤出去，但在孙哲平眼中，就是叶修摇着圆润白花花的翘屁股在邀请他进入。  
「你明明很喜欢。」孙哲平的呼吸更急促，恶意的加快两指进出的速度，意外的碰到某一点，叶修浑身一颤，媚肉紧紧夹住里面的异物抽搐几下。  
趁机，孙哲平再往那地方重重的按下去。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊————」突如其来的巨大刺激令叶修不禁失声大叫，快感蔓延全身让他浑身瘫软。  
「看，咬得这麽紧。」  
手指在内部用力搅拌，房间里只有咕噜咕噜的淫靡水声和醉人的玫瑰香味。  
叶修的双眼无焦距，唯有偶然抽搐的身体体代表他沉醉在快感当中。  
尽情进出秘穴的手套也因为吸了裡面的淫液而变得湿淋淋。

孙哲平觉得扩张得差不多，他胯下的巨物已经蓄势待发。  
随着手指的退出，叶修还没来得及感受内部异常的空虚感，粗大的龟头已经撑开穴口，强硬地挤进去。  
前端一进去，便感到甬道格外的紧窒和火热，紧紧的箍住敏感的头部并企图把整根肉棒往裡面吞。  
「干。」孙哲平贊歎一下便大力操干起来。同时，他坏心眼脱下右手手套挂在叶修的硬挺上，但叶修没有閒情去理会，太久没被满足的身体一下子充满了的愉悦感使他发出难耐的呻吟，无意识的把屁股抬得更高，渴望更深的侵犯。

就着这个体位，孙哲平能将分身顶入的更深处，身下的人浑圆白嫩的屁股都被他撞得“啪啪”作响。体内巨大的肉棒迅速地抽至穴口，再凶勐地插至根部，一下又一下，不容抗拒的激烈抽插。没有技巧的一味横冲直撞令叶修内壁火辣辣的，每次的抽插总差一点碰到最销魂的一点，使又痛又爽，但又越来越瘙痒不堪，大脑陷入一片空白，腿与脚尖紧紧绷直。

热。  
激烈的情事令体温急剧升高，外衣贴着后背，汗津津地全湿透了，漂亮的蝴蝶骨隐约可见。汗水黏在身上难受得很，连呼吸也变得困难。  
叶修想解开钮扣透气，却被死死压住动弹不能。  
「刚才动作这麽慢。不是不想脱吗？」孙哲平狠狠的吹口气在耳洞，下身再重重的顶撞一下。  
叶修苦笑一下，看来男人相当记仇啊。  
热气无法排出，使叶修浑身燥热，意识都像要被蒸发。  
毫无预警地被掰开两瓣屁股，更加激烈地贯穿捣弄到更深处，叶修哆嗦着向前爬去又被拉回来，惩罚重重的磨擦前列腺，把整根退至穴口，再一口气插入去。  
「够了够了，要被操死了。」叶修哭着求饶，快感累积到临界点让他快崩溃，跪着的双腿不住发颤，腰间已无力支撑，后穴被捅的红肿不堪，褶皱给撑到了极限。  
肉棒也肿得老高，白浊从铃口不停溢出，沾湿了套在上面的手套。  
叶修最后被操干了几十下后被操射了，大概是受过大的刺激，射精时间意外的长。  
孙哲平享受着因射精而收缩的内壁，又情色的在颤抖的屁股上啪了几下才肯释放出来，一股一股炽热的精液刺激敏感的肠壁，令本来才高潮后的身体痉挛几下。

孙哲平放开捏住腰部的手，叶修随即瘫软在床上，上身衣衫不整，被汗水沾湿而贴身的外出勾划出清楚的身体线条。刚才射出的精液被手套装了大半，有些溅到上身。  
双腿大大张开，不能闭上的菊穴还在一张一合的收缩，盛不下的精液滴落到床单。  
叶修却全然不觉他现在的样子是多麽的淫乱，他的思绪到现在还没回笼，只能大口呼吸着。  
很久没试过如此酣畅淋漓的情事，会随下身的肉物变得放荡，哭叫，痛楚和快感交杂使头脑一片溷乱，久久未能平息。  
但是，感觉不坏。  
既然要做，当然越痛快越好。

啪一声，沾满腥臭液体的手套打在叶修脸上，然后慢慢的滑下来，留下一路淫靡的水痕。   
「自己的东西怎麽样？」  
听到声音，叶修侧着脸，面上还带着情爱的潮红，露出被黏煳液体沾到的一面，懒慵的笑容带着异样的诱惑风情。大孙情不自禁伏下身仔细舔舐，在他的脸划上新的水迹。  
「不错，再接再厉。」刚才哭过而变得软绵的声线使人心头一痒。  
「不爽吗？看你刚才浪得。」他们交换了一个深吻，尽情的探入口腔的每一处，缠绕着舌头与他一起，直至口腔被精液的苦涩腥臭味和浓浓的烟草味侵占为止才结束。  
「怎样？一次就满足了？」红肿带着水光的唇勾起诱人的弧度。  
「你知道吗？我喜欢苦的。」叶修把脸贴上去轻蹭摩挲孙哲平手套下的绷带，就像亲密的恋人。向上眺望的眼睛满含水光，那一瞥充满风情和暗示。  
「那就给你苦的。」紧搂住男人向下沉，身下的床发出吱呀吱呀的声响。

油灯的火光摇晃，随即熄灭。  
房间陷入了黑暗，唯有偶然的喘息和呻吟声不时响起。

孙哲平醒了后，身边空无一人。  
另一人的气息彻底消失了。  
唯一凌乱的床单和上面粘满了不堪入目的黏腻，黑与白交缠的手套证明昨晚的不是一场春梦。  
他闭上眼，手上还残留着餍足地相拥入睡的身体触感。  
他有预感，这不会是最后一夜。

END


End file.
